


Countdown To New Years

by Jld71



Series: Christmas Invitation [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Jared & Jensen are the same age, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Homophobia-not by J2, Mutual Pining, New Years, Pining, Separation, Top Jared Padalecki, Unwanted Attention-not by J2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared and Jensen are separated shortly after spending Christmas together. Can their new relationship survive this?





	Countdown To New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Christmas Invitation  
> Author: jdl71/jld71  
> Artist: jdl71/jld71  
> Beta: wincest_whore

 

Countdown To New Years

 

Jensen heard his phone ringing. He groaned as he reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand. It had been a late night for him and Jared. After opening their present from each other and sharing a heated kiss under the mistletoe that Jared had surprised him with, they had heated up their Christmas dinner. They had stayed up watching movies and just being together. Neither one of them had wanted to untangle themselves from the other or leave the warmth of the couch and blankets they had snuggled down under. With bleary eyes, he tried to look at his cellphone screen. He couldn’t read the name or number very well. With a defeated sigh, he gave up and answered the phone. “Hello?” he croaked out in a sleep-filled voice. 

 

“Oh thank God!” Felicia’s voice rang out from the other end of the line. “I know you said you’d pick up a few shifts and then texted me about taking a few days off. I hate to do this, but I really need you. It’s a matter of life and death. My life and your death if you don’t help me out,” Felicia rambled into the phone.

 

Jensen abruptly sat up hearing his boss’ voice. “Felicia?” he questioned as he tried to make sense of what was going on. “What time is it? What day is it?” Shit, was he supposed to have been working a shift at  _ Coffee Roma _ and had spaced it? He had never done that before, but then again, Jared was now a major distraction for him.

 

“It’s December twenty-six at like nine in the morning.” Felicia’s voice had an edge to it. “I need you to come in today. Now!”

 

“What? Why?” He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them. 

 

“Because, my mother showed up last night and now she’s staying until the thirtieth. I can’t be at home and at the shop. Please, help me out,” she begged. “Listen, I know you’ve never asked me for favors before when it came to taking time off and I’m really sorry to do this, but I really need you. Please, Jensen . . .”

 

Jensen could hear that his boss and owner of the coffee shop, who was also a friend and now business partner, was close to tears. He could also hear Calliope, Felicia’s daughter crying in the background. He heard her shush the baby quietly. “Felicia, calm down. Just breathe.” He swung his feet off the bed and stood up, grabbing his clothes and tossing them into his duffle bag as he went. “I’m not in town, but I’ll come back.” He winced at the thought of telling Jared he was leaving. The plan was to stay until after New Years. Now, he would be missing that with Jared.

 

“Thank you. Look, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” he said. He wasn’t able to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Felicia asked, hearing Jensen’s tone of voice. “You’re not at your apartment, but you’re not with Chris because I know you didn’t go home. Oh, God, did I interrupt a booty call!” She groaned and then giggled.

 

“No, nothing like that. It’s just that I’m with Jared.” He didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from Felicia, but he continued. “He asked me to spend Christmas with him. And I did.” He felt the heat rising in his face. They hadn’t slept together. At least not yet. But still, he was admitting to being with Jared to someone other than Chris.

 

“Oh, do tell,” Felicia breathed out.

 

“Nothing to tell.”

 

“Wait! What? The guy you’ve been head over heels in love with asks you to spend Christmas with him and you didn’t unwrap your present? Are you even gay?” Felicia responded with a cackle.

 

“It’s not like that and I don’t really think we should be having this conversation, boss,” he bit out at her.

 

“Sorry, it’s just you deserve some happiness. And, I know how you feel about him.”

 

“What, is it tattooed across my forehead?”

 

“No, you’re really good at hiding your feelings. But, I could tell with the way you looked at him the few times he’s been in. I just care about you. Tell you what, you come in tonight and work a few shifts, then you can leave on the thirtieth. You can spend New Years together. I just really need you. Please.”

 

“Yeah, I’m on my way,” he said in a resigned voice.

 

“Thank you,” Felicia said as she ended the call. 

 

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed out as he walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. How the hell was he going to explain this to Jared? When he was showered and dressed, he emerged from the bedroom, dropped his bag by the front door and then walked toward the bedrooms. Jared’s door was closed which most likely meant that he was still asleep. He knocked on the door and waited for Jared to acknowledge him. He heard a muffled “Yeah,” come from Jared’s room. He grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened the door slightly. “Jared, I have to leave.”

 

Jared heard the knock and rolled over. “Yeah?” He called out and blinked several times as he tried to pull himself from sleep. When he heard Jensen’s words, he bolted up in bed. “What? Why?” He felt panic rising in his chest. Jensen was leaving. Jensen was leaving! Had he done something to upset Jensen? He racked his brain; they had spent Christmas together. It seemed like they had enjoyed themselves. Had he been wrong? Had he pushed too hard at Jensen?

 

“I don’t want to, but Felicia called. Her mother showed up without warning and she needs me to cover. I’m the only other manager right now.” He looked at Jared, his green eyes pleading with Jared to understand; to forgive him. He truly wanted to stay. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. He tore his eyes away from Jared, not wanting to see his disappointment or anger. They had agreed to stay in the cabin until after New Year’s day. Now, he was breaking the promise he had made to Jared. He didn’t want to, but sometimes, life threw you a curveball. And right now his life sucked.

 

Jared was up and out of bed before he realized he was even standing in front of Jensen. “Want me to come with you? I can. I will,” he offered with a sincere smile. He wouldn’t hesitate to pack his things and follow Jensen back to their apartment. Their relationship was something he wanted to last. He was willing to put the work in, to make whatever sacrifice he had to just to be with Jensen, because he loved Jensen. He had realized that with having the other man here with him. He was in love with the man standing in front of him. The man who looked lost and scared and torn between what he had to do or say. 

 

“No, stay. I’ll be at work and then I’ll just crash when I’m home. It won’t be much fun for you. But, if you want, I can come back on the thirtieth. That’s when Felicia’s mother is leaving,” he offered, hoping that Jared would want him to come back. 

 

Jared reached out to Jensen, ran soothing hands up and down Jensen’s arms. He gave Jensen a reassuring smile. “Of course I want you to come back. We can still celebrate New Year’s Eve together.” He deepened his smile, knowing his dimples would be out in full force. 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen said as he tried to sound hopeful, but knew it came out as something else. Skeptical, he sounded skeptical. He couldn’t even muster up a smile to offer Jared, because the smile ended up being a frown.

 

Seeing Jensen’s frown and the sound of his voice pulled at his heart. He cupped Jensen’s face in his large hands and leaned in for a kiss. His blood begin to pool in his groin as he deepened the kiss. He felt Jensen respond to his kiss; Jensen moaned parting his lips as their kissed deepened. He pulled back from Jensen before the situation took an unexpected turn; he wanted to rub himself against Jensen, get them both off before Jensen left. But, he knew he couldn’t; they were taking things slow. “There will be more of that waiting for you when you get back on the thirtieth.” His voice was deep with want as he spoke. He watched as Jensen began to blush; the pink of his cheeks making his freckles stand out even more against his skin. God, he really wanted to lick every freckle on the man’s body; play connect the dots until he reached his prize hidden between Jensen’s slightly bowed legs. “You better go before I do something drastic to keep you here, like tie you to my bed,” he said with a wink.

 

Jensen felt his skin begin to burn at Jared’s words. His cock twitched in his pants; the traitor. “Yeah,” he said as he leaned forward and caught Jared’s lips in a chaste kiss. He turned and walked to the front door, grabbed his duffle bag and was about to walk out when he felt Jared’s hand circle his wrist. He turned back to Jared, head cocked to one side, ready to question what Jared was doing.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you to come back. Promise me you’re coming back,” he said in a determined voice. He wasn’t letting Jensen go until the other man made this promise to him.

 

Jensen looked down at Jared’s hand wrapped around his wrist and then up into Jared’s hazel eyes. He nodded his head yes before saying the words. “Yes, I promise. I’m coming back.” He leaned into Jared when Jared let go of his wrist only for Jared to wrap his strong arms around him.

 

“Good,” Jared said as he strengthened his hold on Jensen. “I’ll see you in couple of days. Don’t work too hard.” He kissed Jensen’s cheek and let go of the man in his arms. He noted how he already ached to hold Jensen again and he hadn’t even left yet. He watched as Jensen descended the stairs and walked to his car. Jensen paused only to toss his bag into the back seat before he slid in behind the steering wheel. He waved at Jensen before forcing himself to walk back into the cabin and close the door. He leaned his head against the wood of the door, letting it cool his forehead as he fought against the emptiness he felt as he heard Jensen start the Impala and drive away.

 

Jensen sat in his car and watched as Jared waved at him from the cabin doorway before closing it. He heaved a sigh as he pushed the key into the ignition and brought the Impala to life. He listened to the engine purr before putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway. He wanted to just pull back into the space his car had occupied, but didn’t. He put the car in drive and forced his foot down on the gas pedal, propelling the car forward in the direction of home. He was returning home, without Jared. He wasn’t sure what was worse, knowing Jared was at the cabin without him or that he was going back to the empty apartment. He drove in silence, only turning on the radio when the silence and his thoughts got to be too much for him to handle. 

 

The drive back took him longer than he had anticipated. Instead of driving at the speed limit or even above it, he found himself driving below the speed limit, prolonging the inevitable return to his life, his empty apartment and eventually his job. He sat in the parking lot of his apartment building, looking up at his living room window. He didn’t want to go in. He sure as hell didn’t want to go to  _ Coffee Roma _ and work Felicia’s shift. He didn’t have it in him to plaster on a fake smile, greet customers or take their orders. He didn’t care about coffee or how someone wanted their order prepared. He cared about the fact that he was separated from Jared, that he had left Jared back at the cabin. He missed Jared. He had been stupid. He should have agreed when Jared offered to return to the apartment with him. At least he would have had Jared to come home to at the end of the shifts he knew all too well would be torture for him. But, then he would have been selfish. He would be too tired to spend any time with Jared, and that wasn’t fair to the taller man. 

 

With a groan, he forced himself from his car and made his way up the front steps of the apartment building. He fished for his key to the apartment on his keyring and then opened the entryway door. He stopped to collect the mail from the locked mailboxes and then trudged up the stairs to the apartment. He pushed the door open, tossed down the mail and then closed and locked the door. He looked around the living room and kitchen; nothing had changed since he had left a few days ago. He moved silently around to his room, changed into his work clothes; black sneakers, black pants and a black polo shirt with a coffee cup and  _ Coffee Roma _ embroidered over his left pectoral muscle, and left the apartment. 

 

As he pulled into the employee parking lot, he felt his already somber mood begin to darken. He couldn’t get his lips to quirk up into a smile, even a small one. He entered  _ Coffee Roma _ through the back door, using his key to unlock the door which was always kept locked, and heard the commotion coming from the kitchen. He sighed at feeling the start of a headache coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes, hoping this would stave it off. It was working until he heard a shriek. His eyes snapped open and he moved toward the kitchen, trying to figure out what was going on. He stood in the kitchen doorway, looking at Felicia who was holding her crying child. “What’s going on?” he questioned as he stood there. 

 

Felicia turned to meet Jensen’s questioning eyes as she tried to calm her crying little girl, Calliope. “Thank God you’re here. I expected you at least an hour ago.” 

 

Jensen glared at Felicia as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to responded that she was lucky he was there at all. She was lucky he hadn’t turned and walked back out, got into his car and drove back to Jared. But, he needed the job and knew she was only speaking to him in this way because she, herself was stressed. 

 

“You called Jensen in?” Tom whined as he turned his attention to who Felicia had been apparently speaking to. “I’m more than capable of running this place. All you have to do is make me a manager,” he huffed out.

 

“I can trust Jensen,” Felicia said as she gave Jensen an apologetic smile. “Sorry for snapping at you. Thank you for doing this. You’re a lifesaver.” She turned back to Tom. “I can’t rely on you to show up on time or even for some of your shifts. How can I possibly promote you to a managerial position?” she asked in an exasperated tone. She heard Tom grumble, but ignored him as she pushed him back out to the front of the coffee shop. “Go wait on what customers we have left!” 

 

“Tom’s still begging for a promotion?” Jensen leaned his body against the doorframe as he watched Felicia kiss Calliope’s head.

 

“Yeah. Never gonna happen. Not when I’m close to firing him on a weekly basis.” She winked at Jensen. “So, Jared . . .”

 

Jensen held up his hand, stopping any further questions from Felicia. “No, off limits. Go deal with your. . . whatever it is you have to deal with. Just know, I’m out of here on the thirtieth. Whether you’re here or not. You have until noon. You’re not here, I’ll kick everyone out, turn off the lights and lock the place up.” He saw the smirk on Felicia’s lips. “Don’t think I won’t,” he shot at her.

 

“Someone’s touchy.” She frowned at him. “I really am sorry to do this to you. But, thank you. And, I’ll be here,” she said as she moved past him with her daughter in her arms and disappeared out the back door, leaving him to handle whatever was happening in the shop.

 

Jensen pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked out to check on the front of the coffee shop. The midday rush was just starting to pick up as he took his place at the register. He took the customer’s orders, passed it along to Tom who would fill the order and then he cashed out the customer. Tom would then meet the customer at the other end of the counter with the filled order. It was a seamless system, when it worked. 

 

The hours passed by in a blur as he and Tom worked side by side. When nine p.m. finally rolled around, he had Tom lock the front door as he counted out the register before locking the drawer in the office safe. He returned a few minutes later to find Tom wiping down the tables. They worked in silence as he swept the floor and then began to wipe down the counter and register. 

 

“Hey,” Tom said as he came up to Jensen from behind. He placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and started to rub along Jensen’s shoulder blade. 

 

Jensen stiffened at the touch from Tom. “What are you doing?” he asked as he took a step forward to get away from Tom. He turned to look at the other man, a frown on his face.

 

“You’re so tense. And, well, I figured I could help with that,” Tom practically purred to Jensen.

 

Jensen sputtered at Tom’s words. “Are . . . are you . . . hitting on me?”

 

Tom smiled at him, his blue eyes roved up and down Jensen’s body. His tongue darted out and he licked his lips before answering. “Well, yeah.” He grinned at Jensen. “You’re single and good looking and so am I. I figured . . .”

 

“Well, you figured wrong. First, I don’t date anyone I work with. Second, I’m seeing someone. Not that it’s any of your business,” Jensen’s voice deepened with anger as he spoke. “So, don’t ever pull this with me again.”

 

Tom stepped forward and tried to put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. “Well, he’s not here, is he? We can still . . .”

 

Jensen batted Tom’s hands away from him. “Try to touch me again and you’ll regret it. I said no,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. He was seething with anger; his chest was heaving and he could feel his adrenaline coursing through his body and recognized the fight or flight response his body was giving off.

 

“Fine! Forget it,” Tom spat out at him. “So fucking uptight. Clearly you’re not getting what you need from this person you’re seeing. Maybe I should give him a call, tell him how he needs to fuck you into unconsciousness and finally put a smile on your sour face.” Tom turned and stomped out of the main area. A few minutes later the back door slammed shut as he left the building, not bothering to see if there was anything else he needed to take care of to get the shop ready for the next morning.

 

Jensen let out a heavy sigh as he sagged against the counter. What the fuck had that been about? He shook his head, tried to clear his thoughts as he checked that the front door was locked. He made sure everything was in order for tomorrow’s shift before he went out back to check on the kitchen. The kitchen closed at eight nightly. The two people who had worked in the kitchen that day, preparing the breakfast, lunch and early dinner items were responsible for making sure that their area was clean and ready for the morning shift again. But, Jensen always made sure that everything had been taken care of before he left. He made sure the bathrooms had been cleaned before going into the office. He sat at the desk, his hand on the office phone. He needed to call Felicia, but dreaded it. He knew he couldn’t put this off as he picked up the phone and dialed Felicia’s home number. He heard the familiar voice as she answered the phone.

 

“Hey,” Felicia said wearily.

 

“Hey,” Jensen responded. “I’m sorry to call you, but something happened that you need to know about.” He chewed his bottom lip as he waited for Felicia to respond.

 

“This doesn’t sound good,” she breathed into the phone.

 

“Uhm,” he said as he took a breath and then related what had happened between himself and Tom.

 

“Shit, are you alright?” 

 

He could hear the concern in Felicia’s voice. “Yeah, I am. But, this needs to be dealt with.”

 

“It will be, don’t worry about that. Go home, get some sleep and be safe.”

 

“Yeah, I’m on my way out,” he said and ended the call. He made sure the lights were off in the building before he left the same way he had come in. He walked to his car, making sure that Tom wasn’t lingering around, waiting for him. It didn’t feel like he had taken a breath until he was safely locked inside his own apartment. He grabbed a quick shower and was trying to sleep when his cell phone rang. He reached for it, saw that it was Jared and smiled. 

 

“Hey, miss you,” Jared said as he heard Jensen’s voice saying hello.

 

“Miss you too,” Jensen said wearily

 

“You sound tired. Should I let you go?”

 

“No, it’s okay. I am, but I can’t sleep.” He debated on telling Jared what had happened with Tom. He knew he should, Jared knew Tom. It would get out eventually, especially if Felicia actually fired Tom because of this. The next thing he knew, he was telling Jared everything in rushed words what had transpired between himself and Tom.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Jared’s voice exploded in anger from the other end of the line. “I never liked the way he looked at you.”

 

“Jared, it’s handled. He knows I’m seeing someone and that if he tries this shit with me again, he won’t like the outcome.”

 

“He knows you’re seeing me? Good, then it won’t be a surprise when my fist connects with his face.” Jared sounded smug and a little possessive. He knew it, but didn’t care.

 

“No, I didn’t say who I was seeing. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me telling people that we’re together,” he admitted. This was still new between them. He wasn’t sure if Jared wanted everyone they were friends with knowing about their budding romance.

 

“I’m not hiding it from anyone. Tell the world. I want everyone to know that we’re together. That I’m seeing the man of my dreams,” Jared said in a heated voice. Hell, he wanted to mark Jensen as his so no one would dare touch Jensen ever again. He knew he would have to live with the looks Jensen got. The man was breathtaking. People gave Jensen a second look when they saw him. He had watched as women flaunted themselves at him, tried to pick him up, slip him their numbers. He had even seen men act the same way over Jensen. But, Jensen was his boyfriend, which meant Jensen was off limits. “I want everyone to know that you’re my boyfriend.”

 

Jensen’s breathing hitched in his chest. Boyfriend. Jared had called him his boyfriend. He felt a spark of warmth ignite in his heart at that word. “Jared. Boyfriend. I . . . I like the sound of that,” he finally admitted. He found himself smiling fondly at the phone.

 

“So, as your boyfriend, I’ll punch the shit out of Tom. It’s settled,” Jared shot back.

 

Jensen chuckled into the phone. “I think you need to take it down a peg or two. Plus, I can fight my own battles. But, I appreciate the offer,” he said with a yawn. Suddenly, he was feeling extremely tired. Maybe all he had needed was to talk to Jared. To hear his boyfriend’s voice. 

 

Jared heard the tiredness in Jensen’s voice. He wished he could be there in their apartment; wished he could wrap himself around Jensen, keep the man safe in his arms. Four days, he reminded himself. Four days and Jensen would be back at the cabin with him. “Get some sleep,” he said in a quiet voice. “Love you,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if Jensen had heard him until he heard Jensen’s response.

 

“Love you, too,” Jensen said as he ended the call. He thought he would have felt panicked at saying those words; telling Jared how he felt. But he didn’t. A sense of calm washed over him. It had been the right time to admit it to himself and Jared and Jared had been the first to say those words. He clutched the phone to his chest as he settled down against his pillows, allowing sleep to finally pull him away from consciousness.

 

Jared smiled at the phone. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had dared to say those words, even if he had whispered them. Jensen had heard him, and Jensen felt the same way. Jensen loved him. It wasn’t a roommate love, a brotherly love or even a bromance. Jensen was his boyfriend and Jensen loved him. The smile slipped from his face as he recalled how their conversation had started. He punched in a number into his phone and waited until the call was picked up.

 

“Jared, why are you calling so late? What do you want?” Tom whined into the phone.

 

“You ever try shit like that again with Jensen, and you’ll regret it,” he spit out.

 

“What? So I tried to get a little action with Ackles. What’s it to you anyway?”

 

“He’s my boyfriend. You so much as look at him the wrong way, make him feel uncomfortable in anyway and you won’t have to worry about trying to get any action. I’ll rip your fucking dick off. Understand?” Jared breathed out in anger. His body was shaking with anger and he was doing all he could to hold himself back from jumping in his SUV and driving to Welling’s just so he could make good on his threat.  

 

“You’re . . . you’re the guy Ackles is seeing?” Tom asked in a nervous voice. “Whoa, I didn’t know. Okay?! I won’t bother him again. You have my word.” 

 

“Good.” Jared ended the call and tossed his phone onto the bed next to him. He lay, alone in his bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling wishing he had ignored Jensen’s words and just driven home with him. They could have come back on the thirtieth, celebrated New Years in the cabin and then he could have driven his SUV back. He heaved a heavy sigh; hindsight was always twenty-twenty, as his mother always liked to tell him. He got up, made his way to the couch and flopped down. He turned on the TV and searched through the channels, landing on some movie. He didn’t really pay attention to it; just let the sound lull him to sleep. 

 

Jensen found himself working with Tom again the next day. As he came out of the office with the cash register drawer, he stopped short when he saw the other man standing at the counter. He had let Ty and Osric, the two working in the kitchen today, in when he had arrived. One of them must have let Tom in. He had hoped that Felicia had rearranged their schedules, but apparently not. He closed his eyes, gathered his resolve and walked over to the counter. He was an adult. He could handle working alongside Tom. They weren’t alone and Tom’s shift ended before his own did. Without a word, he slid the cash drawer into the register and closed it. He was about to walk away to unlock the front door when Tom stopped him.

 

“Jensen,” Tom said hesitantly.

 

Jensen turned to face him, waiting for another verbal altercation. “Tom,” he replied evenly.

 

“I wanted to apologize to you. I was out of line. What I did was wrong. It won’t happen again.” He gave Jensen a weak smile.

 

Jensen eyed the man before him. “Okay,” he said and turned his back on Tom so he could open the door and start their day.

 

“I had no idea you’re seeing Jared. I thought you two were just roommates. Not that it’s an excuse. I . . . I won’t do anything like that again,” Tom offered.

 

Jensen spun around to look at Tom. “You spoke to Jared?” He asked in surprise. Had Jared called Tom, or was it the other way around? It didn’t matter, he was capable of handling things on his own. He gritted his teeth, but remained silent.

 

“Yeah, he called me. Set me straight about you two. Anyway, it won’t happen again.” Tom glanced at the door and then pointed to it. “We’ve got a line forming, better open up.” 

 

Jensen spun around, saw the line forming and plastered a smile on his face as he unlocked the door and welcomed the customers in. He took his place behind the register and immersed himself in his work. When he finally had time to breathe, Tom’s shift had ended and he was working alongside Sandy. She hadn’t worked there long, but she was pleasant to those she worked with and the customers. She was also hard-working and hadn’t flaked out on her shifts, which he appreciated. “I’m gonna take my break. Call me if you have any issues,” Jensen said as he headed out back. He bypassed the kitchen and walked into the employee breakroom, pulled out his phone and punched in Jared’s number. 

 

“Jared, what did you do?” Jensen asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

 

“What do you mean?” Jared asked, trying to deflect the question. He knew what Jensen was questioning him about. 

 

“Jared,” Jensen gritted out. 

 

“Okay, I called Tom,” Jared huffed out. He felt his body begin to tense at the sound of Jensen’s annoyance with him. Had he blown it with Jensen by being protective over him?

 

“And?”

 

“We came to an understanding. He knows we’re seeing each other. He also knows that if he pulls that shit with you again, there will be bodily harm done to him in the future. You’re welcome,” Jared said cheekily. He heard Jensen chuckle and relaxed a bit.

 

“Thank you. But, like I said last night, I can fight my own battles.” He had been doing things on his own for awhile now and wasn’t used to having someone care for him or about him the way Jared had.

 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to,” Jared said quietly. “That’s what people do for the ones they love.” He had said it again; that he loved Jensen. He wasn’t about to apologize for either; loving Jensen or being protective.

 

“I guess so. Haven’t had anyone to love in awhile, or who felt the same way about me.” He bit his bottom lip in anticipation of Jared’s reaction.

 

“Well, you’ve got me and I’ve got you. So, you’re gonna have to get used to it, because I’m not going anywhere. Are you off work now?”

 

“No, I gotta get back. I opened today and I’m closing with Sandy. I should get back.”

 

“Yeah, be safe and get some rest. I’ll talk to you later. Only three more days until you’re back.” He chuckled softly into the phone.

 

“Yeah, talk to you tomorrow,” Jensen said as he ended the call. He pulled himself up to his full height and walked back out to help Sandy. He waved to Ty and Osric when they said goodnight to them. He was tired by the time that he and Sandy had cleaned and locked up the coffee shop and he had made it back to his apartment. He showered and fell into bed, thankful that he didn’t have to work a double tomorrow. Felicia was taking the morning shift while her mother stayed with Calliope. 

 

The few days between Jared and Jensen’s separation moved by quickly. Jensen worked his shifts at  _ Coffee Roma _ , he managed to get some of his reading done for his upcoming class and slept. He spoke at least once a day with Jared, either before or after his shifts at  _ Coffee Roma _ . He felt more connected to Jared, even though they were miles apart.  

 

Jared had spent his time apart from Jensen just hanging out at the cabin. He had gone on a few walks when he had begun to feel the walls of the cabin closing in on him. He would take a picture of where he was and send it to Jensen, usually with the caption ‘wish you were here’. He had ventured out a few times; leaving the cabin and driving the short distance into town. The first time had been to return to the market he had purchased their Christmas dinner at. He wanted to pick something up for them to cook together for New Year’s Eve. It would be another first for them and he had wanted it to be special. 

 

The second time he had left the cabin was in need of edible food other than sandwiches or quick fix items that didn’t take a lot of culinary skill. He had found a diner and stopped in for lunch. He had taken a picture of his hamburger and fries and sent it to Jensen with the caption ‘real food at last’. Jensen had responded back with a picture of a cup of coffee and a piece of apple pie. The message that accompanied the picture had stated that Jensen had two out of three of his favorite things in front of him, but was missing something important. Of course, Jared had felt the need to know what Jensen’s third thing was and why he was missing it. Jensen’s response had been that the third thing was his boyfriend who he was missing right then and couldn’t wait to see said boyfriend in less than forty-eight hours. Jared had just smiled at that and then replied that he couldn’t wait for when Jensen made the drive back. 

 

His last trip out had been to a bar. He just need human contact, even if he just sat alone and had a beer. Other people would be around him. He could listen to people chat with each other around him and he wouldn’t feel so alone. He had been seated at the bar, a beer in hand when someone spoke to him.

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

He looked up from his beer and over to the bar stool next to him to see a petite brunette smiling at him. He shook his head no and turned back to his beer. He glanced up at the TV which had been airing a sports channel.

 

“All alone? I’m Amy by the way.”

 

“Jared,” he mumbled, not really looking at her. 

 

“Nice to meet you Jared.”

 

He tipped his bottle at her in way of a greeting before taking another sip. 

 

“Can I buy you another?” Amy offered.

 

He turned to Amy and smiled at her. “That’s a nice offer, but I’m good.” He turned his attention back to the TV.

 

Amy pouted at him. “Come on, you’re alone and I’m alone. Why don’t we get to know each other?” she asked as she placed a hand on his arm, giving it a slight squeeze.

 

He looked down at where her hand rested on his arm and then up at her. “Again, nice offer, but I’m good. Plus, I’m already taken.” He pulled his arm away from her and then took another sip from his beer.  

 

“Well, doesn’t mean that we can’t be friendly. Get to know each other. Who knows, I might be just the girl of your dreams,” Amy purred to Jared.

 

Jared tipped his bottle to his lips, drained the last of his beer and set the bottle down on the bar. He turned to Amy and gave her a dimpled smile. “You might be the girl of someone’s dreams, just not mine. Besides, I already found the man of my dreams.” With that, he pushed himself off his stool and strode out of the bar and to his SUV. 

 

He was just pushing the door to the cabin closed when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, saw that it was Jensen and answered it. “I was just talking about you not more than fifteen minutes ago.”

 

“You were?” Jensen asked. He was a little confused by Jared’s statement. 

 

“Yeah. I went into town. Grabbed a beer at the local bar. I needed to be around people, going a little stir crazy. This girl came up to me and offered to buy me a beer.”

 

“And how does that relate to me?” Jensen asked, feeling a little uneasy with where this was heading.

 

“Well, when I refused the beer, she suggested we could still get to know each other. Said she might be the girl of my dreams.” He chuckled at the girl’s pickup line. “I told her she might be someone’s dream girl, just not mine because I had already found the man of my dreams.”

 

“You . . . you told her that? What did she say?” Jensen asked, feeling his unease beginning to subside.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care. I got up and left.” 

 

Jensen laughed into the phone. “You’re something else, Padalecki.”

 

“Yeah, I know. My boyfriend is really lucky to have me. Too bad he’s not here right now to appreciate me.”

 

“I will be soon, unless you replace me.” He had meant for his words to be a joke, but an underlying tone of uncertainty had crept back into his voice.

 

“Never gonna happen. I finally got you, not gonna let you go,” Jared said fiercely, putting what he knew to be Jensen’s worry to rest. He chatted for another half hour with Jensen before ending their call. He could hear the tiredness in Jensen’s voice as their conversation continued. “You sound like you’re ready to fall asleep on me.”

 

“Huh? No,” Jensen managed to get out before he yawned in Jared’s ear.

 

Jared chuckled at Jensen. “Go get some sleep. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Then before you know it, you’ll be here. Miss you.”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen responded as his eyes began to slip closed. “Miss you, too” he murmured as he ended the call with Jared.

 

Jensen rolled out of bed with a sigh of relief which was then replaced with a feeling of excitement. Today was the thirtieth. His duffle bag was already packed and by the front door. All he had to do was shower, get dressed and work until twelve. Then he would be able to leave work. It would only take a few hours to drive back to the cabin and Jared. A soft smile came to his lips at the mere thought of Jared. He was still amazed that Jared wanted him. He wandered into the kitchen of his and Jared’s shared apartment, grabbed a mug and brewed himself a cup of coffee. He needed at least one cup before he even started to think about getting anything done on a daily basis. He rested against the counter as he sipped the hot caffeinated liquid. 

 

When he was done with his coffee, he walked back to his room, made his bed and then opted for his shower. Showered, shaved and dressed he was searching for his keys when his phone began to ring. He groaned at the sound. “Please don’t be who I think you are,” he muttered as he dug his phone out of his front pocket. He barely got the call answered before he heard Felicia’s voice.

 

“Please don’t kill me. I know you already hate me for pulling you away from Jared. I know I said I would be able to go back today. I am. I will. It’s just that I got a call from Calliope’s sitter. She’s not able to come until one. I know we agreed on you leaving at twelve . . . Please, I need you. It will only be for a few extra hours, I promise.”

 

“Felicia, you already promised me that I would only be working until twelve today. I’m supposed to drive back to the cabin. I promised Jared. He’s already waiting for me, has been waiting for me,” he responded in an irritated voice. 

 

“I know and I hate this. But, I promise, I’ll be there for two. I won’t be any longer than that. I really will make this up to you. I’ll even call Jared and explain everything to him. Please . . .”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Fine! And no, you won’t call Jared. That’s the last thing I need.” Twenty minutes later he was pulling into the employee parking lot for  _ Coffee Roma _ . He was met by Ty and Osric who were already waiting to be let in so they could start prepping for the morning rush. 

 

“Jensen, wait up,” Sandy called to him. 

 

He turned and shot her a smile as he waited for Sandy to jog from her car to the back door, which he held open for her. “Morning,” he said as she passed by him.

 

“Morning and thanks,” she offered Jensen a smile and then disappeared into the front of the coffee shop to begin getting things ready for when Jensen unlocked the front door. 

 

Jensen made sure everything was ready and in place before he walked to the front door to unlock it. “Ready?” He called out to everyone. He heard Ty and Osric voice their affirmative from the kitchen and saw Sandy nod her head before he turned back to the door. He reached out, unlocked it and held it open, ushering in the first of many customers that day. He looked up at the clock when the last of the morning rush customers exited through the door. “I need to make a call. I’ll be right back,” he said to Sandy over his shoulder as he stepped away from the register. He stood at the door that led out back, keeping an eye on the front in case he was needed. He pulled his phone out and dialed Jared’s number. The call was picked up on the first ring.

 

“Are you calling to tell me that Felicia is letting you out early?” Jared asked eagerly from the other end of the call.

 

“What, no hi, how are you?” Jensen asked with a laugh.

 

“Hi, how are you? Now, answer my question,” Jared shot back.

 

“Well, uhm, about that . . .”

 

“What?” Jared asked in a sharp tone.

 

“I’m gonna be a little later than I thought. Felicia will be here for two, not twelve. It’s a long story. But, I’m still coming,” Jensen offered, hoping that would appease Jared.

 

“Okay, fine. It’s better than nothing, right,” Jared replied grudgingly.   

 

“Before you know it, I’ll be pulling up,” Jensen said. “I gotta go. I’ll call you when I’m on my way. Love you,” he whispered.

 

“Drive safely. Love you too,” Jared responded and then ended the call. He sat on the couch brooding and then finally forced himself out of his dark mood. It would only two more hours then from when Jensen was supposed to have left. What was two extra hours in the scope of things he reminded himself. He busied himself with cleaning the cabin, changing the sheets on both beds and making sure they had everything they needed so neither of them would have to leave before it was time. 

 

Jared’s phone rang at exactly two in the afternoon. “Hello?”

 

“I’m in my car and on my way,” Jensen said in a happy tone. “See you soon.”

 

“Just drive safely,” Jared responded and ended the call so he wouldn’t distract Jensen while he was driving. Every time a car passed, he was off the couch and looking out the window for Jensen’s car. He knew it was stupid; it was a four hour drive and Jensen still had at least another thirty minutes judging from the time Jensen had called him to tell him he was on his way. Finally, headlights swept across the living room and he heard a car pulling into the driveway. He heard the sound of a car door closing and then footfalls as Jensen made his way to the front door. He met Jensen, pulling open the door before Jensen had a chance to knock. He pulled Jensen inside, closed the door and then was kissing Jensen before either of them had a chance to say hello. “Missed you so much,” he breathed out against Jensen’s lips. 

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s greeting. “Missed you, too,” he said as he dropped his duffle bag and brought his arms up to encircle Jared’s body. He rested his head against Jared’s shoulder, feeling the other man tighten his hold on him. 

 

Jared was the first to break their contact. “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

 

“I’m gonna take a shower. But a sandwich would be good,” he said as he bent to pick up his discarded bag. He heard Jared murmur okay as he disappeared into the bedroom he had been staying in. When he returned, showered and dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants, he found Jared had also changed and the offered sandwich and a glass of water sitting on the coffee table for him. “Thanks,” he said as he sat down, picked up the sandwich and began to eat. When he was done, he was about to get up to take care of his plate when Jared placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down.

 

“I got it,” Jared said as he took the plate from Jensen. He looked over at the other man on the couch, noticed how tired Jensen looked. He had seen that look before and knew it wouldn’t be long before Jensen passed out from exhaustion. He padded back from the kitchen, grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it over Jensen’s leg’s. “We’ll just watch a movie or something,” he offered as he sat down next to Jensen. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen murmured as he got comfortable. He leaned into Jared, letting the larger man support his weight as they snuggled on the couch. He felt his eyes closing and forced them open. He didn’t want to fall asleep on Jared, he wanted to be with Jared, watch a movie, listen to the man talk about what he had missed while they had been separated. He didn’t really pay attention to the movie; he was more content to look at Jared, take his fill in of the man sitting next to him. He smiled when Jared turned to him to give him a light peck on the cheek. He felt Jared shift and moved off of Jared, settling himself against the couch as Jared stood up.  

 

Jared got up to get a drink. When he returned to the couch he found Jensen dozing, his head resting on his shoulder as his body was sprawled on his side of the couch. He tapped Jensen’s arm lightly. “Come on, let’s go to bed,” Jared said as he offered Jensen a hand to help him up. They walked to the bedrooms, and stopped outside of their doors, still holding hands. “Can I . . . Can I stay with you? Just want to hold you, if that’s okay?” Jared asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen replied and pulled Jared into his bedroom. He climbed under the covers, followed closely by Jared. He lay on his side and felt Jared move closer to him until Jared’s chest was firmly pressed against his back. He hummed in happiness at feeling Jared’s body molded against his. His eyes began to slip closed as he felt a light kiss against his neck and an arm wrap around his waist. 

 

Jared lay wrapped around Jensen’s body, listening to the soft puffs of breath Jensen let out in his sleep. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the man next to him. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, a smile on his face because he was in Jensen’s bed. 

 

Slowly, Jared came to wakefulness. He felt a warm body pressed against him and had to recall where he was. He opened his eyes to find the room was still encased in darkness. He craned his neck to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was just after one in the morning. They had been in bed together a little over four hours. He felt Jensen stir next to him, rubbing up against him in his sleep. The movement went right to his cock. He groaned softly at the friction. He raised his hand to Jensen’s face and caressed his cheek before running his fingers along Jensen’s jaw. 

 

Heat began to pool at the base of his spine. He didn’t second guess himself, he rolled Jensen onto his back so he could capture the man’s lips. He nipped at Jensen’s neck and heard a groan escape Jensen’s lips. Gently, he moved his hand down Jensen’s chest, circling a finger over Jensen’s clothed nipple. He tweaked the hardened bud and heard a soft moan. He moved his fingers to Jensen’s other nipple and repeated his movements, again pulling a soft moan from Jensen’s lips. He pushed Jensen’s shirt up, trailing featherlight kisses along the exposed skin until his lips met with Jensen’s right nipple. He sucked on the hard nipple as his fingers played with its twin. He pulled off the one in his mouth with a wet pop, only to latch onto Jensen’s left nipple. 

 

“Jar . . . Jared,” Jensen managed to croak out brokenly. His hands went to Jared’s head, fingers carding through Jared’s hair.

 

Jared let go of the nipple in his mouth, fixed his eyes on Jensen in the darkness. “I got you. Wanna make you feel good. Will you let me?” he husked out and felt Jensen’s body shudder underneath him. 

 

“Yes,” Jensen breathed out as his mind clouded with a hazy fog of desire for Jared. He shifted, lifted his hips as Jared tugged at his sleep pants. He moaned as Jared’s fingers trailed over his hip to his thigh and then finally, Jared’s fingers were touching his throbbing cock. “Ja . . . Jared,” he stuttered out when Jared’s thumb flicked over the head of his cock. 

 

Jared thumbed over the head of Jensen’s cock. He hummed when he heard Jensen’s reaction. He settled himself on his knees, leaned forward as his tongue darted out to circle over the head of Jensen’s cock. He felt the weight of Jensen on his tongue as he licked at the underside of Jensen’s hard member from tip to root and back again. He parted his lips and slowly pulled Jensen into his mouth, inching along, tantalizing Jensen as he went until Jensen’s cock had reached the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks, pulled back, wrapped a hand around the base of Jensen’s cock and began to bob his head up and down, sucking Jensen for all he was worth. 

 

Jensen’s hands fisted the sheets as he fought the urge to buck up into Jared’s mouth. He moaned at the feel of wet heat on his throbbing cock. His eyes fluttered closed as Jared took him into his mouth. “Yes,” he hissed as Jared began to bob his head up and down. 

 

Jared hummed in response to Jensen’s reaction, sending the vibration from his throat and up through Jensen’s body, causing the other man to gasp. He placed his free hand on Jensen’s hip, holding him still. 

 

Jensen reached down, fingers latching into Jared’s hair as he tried to get the man’s attention. He was close. He could feel his body tingling as his balls drew up. He was going to come. “Jar . . . gonna . . .” Was all he got out before he felt Jared suck him down, pulling the orgasm from his body. He came hard, calling out Jared’s name. He toes curled, his back arched off the bed and his body was taut like a bow string as his orgasm coursed through his body. 

 

Hearing Jensen, Jared took him into his mouth so that Jensen’s cock hit the back of his throat as he came. Jared sucked him down, pulling the orgasm from Jensen’s body before he pulled off with a wet pop. He licked at the head of Jensen’s cock before letting go and rolling onto his back. “That . . . that was amazing,” Jared panted out.

 

“Yeah . . .” Jensen managed to huff out as he tried to regain control of his body. “Shouldn’t that have been my line?” he panted out when his brain began to work again. He felt the bed shift and then Jared was kissing him. He could taste himself on Jared’s lips and felt Jared’s erection rub against his thigh. He rolled slightly toward Jared, resting his hand on Jared’s hip. “You’re . . . You . . .” He drew in a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “Let me,” he said as his fingers rubbed over Jared’s hip bone.

 

Jared kissed Jensen’s neck. “I’m good. This was for you,” he murmured against the warm skin. He felt pressure against his hip as Jensen squeezed and heard the strangled ‘please’ from Jensen’s lips. He wasn’t about to deny Jensen when he sounded so wrecked. He placed his hand over Jensen’s, pulling their joined hands past the waistband of his sleep pants. He hissed when Jensen’s fingers ghosted over his aching cock. He felt Jensen’s other hand at his waistband, pulling his sleep pants down. He tugged at them with Jensen until his pants had been pulled down past the curve of his ass, giving Jensen access to his engorged cock.

 

Jensen allowed Jared to move his hand from his hip, past his waistband to his engorged cock. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning when his fingers touched Jared’s cock. He ran his thumb over the head, gathering the leaking precome to slick his fingers with. He leaned in and kissed Jared as he began to fist Jared, feeling him buck into his hand. He trailed his lips over Jared’s jaw and down his neck as his increased the pressure and movement of his hand. 

 

“Fuck . . . so good,” Jared muttered as he tossed his head back, enjoying what Jensen was doing to him. His hips thrust forward, pushing his cock further into Jensen’s fist. “Yeah, like that,” he whimpered as he felt Jensen’s wrist flick back and forth. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. He was surprised he had managed to last this long. “Jen . . . Yes!” He called out as his body went taut and he felt his orgasm hit him, spilling his release over his stomach and Jensen’s hand. He sighed in contentment when his body finally stopped shuddering from the aftershock of his orgasm. He turned to kiss Jensen, but stopped as Jensen brought his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean. If he hadn’t just come a moment ago, he would have been hard again at that sight. “That was fucking hot to watch,” he husked out.

 

Jensen gave him a throaty chuckle. “Yeah?” He didn’t give Jared a chance to reply before he crashed their lips together, sharing the taste of Jared that was still on his lips. “We should probably get cleaned up,” Jensen muttered as he pulled back from Jared. 

 

Jared groaned at the thought of getting up, but he knew they had to. The last thing he wanted was for them to wake up stuck to their clothing or the sheets. “Yeah,” Jared agreed as he pushed aside the sheet that was tangled around his leg and got up. “Be right back,” he said over his shoulder as he went into his bedroom to clean up. He returned a few minutes later in clean clothing to find Jensen changed and Jensen stripping and remaking the bed. “Need help?” Jared walked over to the side he had been sleeping on and began to smooth out the sheets. When the bed was made, they both climbed back into bed, back into each other’s arms and were asleep within minutes of closing their eyes. 

 

When Jared stirred from sleep, he noticed that he was still in Jensen’s bed, with Jensen still asleep next to him. He looked at the sleeping man; how at peace he looked as he slept. It was a far cry from what he had seen the night before. He liked this look on Jensen, rather than the look of exhaustion that had been on his features. He slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen to make coffee. He grabbed his phone to check the time as he waited for the coffee to brew. He saw it was after twelve and then noticed there was a missed text from Evan. He frowned. Why was Evan texting him? They had been broken up for a few months. He pulled up the text and nearly choked when he saw the words. Evan wanted to get back together. He quickly dialed Evan’s number. As soon as the line was picked up he started speaking.

 

“What game are you trying to play?” Jared demanded. 

 

“Hey, Jared. I know it’s been a few months and with the holidays . . . I was thinking about you,” Evan responded. “There’s no game. I just miss you.”

 

Jared leaned against the counter as he listened to his former boyfriend. “Look, Evan . . . the holidays tend to make people nostalgic. But, we broke up for a reason. A few in fact. The main one was we weren’t right for each other.”

 

“Jared, just give me a chance . . .”

 

“No, Evan. I broke up with you because I was in love with someone else. I’m still in love with him. . .” Jared responded in a pained voice. “I never cheated on you, but I felt like I was cheating on him. We weren’t together at the time, but that’s how I felt.”

 

“So, you’re with him?” Evan questioned. “It’s Jensen.”

 

“Yes, I’m with Jensen. And I’m happy. I’m sorry if that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s true. We, you and I, weren’t happy together. You know that as much as I do.” Jared heard movement and looked up to see Jensen standing in the hallway only a few feet away from him. Jensen had a look of uncertainty on his face. Before he could say anything to him, Jensen turned and walked back into his bedroom. 

 

“Are you sure he’s the one you want? We could give it another try.” 

 

“Evan, I gotta go. Please, don’t call or text me. There’s nothing between us.” Jared ended the call, placed his phone on the counter and went in search of Jensen. He found him sitting on the made bed in his room. “Hey,” Jared said softly as he stood against the doorframe, not sure if he would be intruding on Jensen and his thoughts if he just walked into the room.

 

Jensen looked up to see Jared standing against the doorframe. “I didn’t want to interrupt you and the call sounded personal.” Jensen shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to say.  

 

“I got a text from Evan. He wanted to get back together. I told him no, that we’re together and not to call or text me again.”

 

“Oh. Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you wouldn’t want to try again with him.” Jensen looked up at Jared, trying to determine if Jared really wanted him. 

 

Jared closed the distance between himself and Jensen in three long strides, crouched down in front of him and grabbed his hands. “I’ve wanted you for three years. I finally have you. So, no I don’t want anyone else. Unless you . . .” Was Jensen trying to tell him that after last night he was having second thoughts? 

 

“No,” Jensen said as he shook his head. “No, I just want you to be happy. And if it’s Evan . . .”

 

“It’s not Evan that makes me happy. It’s you. So, let’s stop second guessing ourselves,” Jared replied confidently. “Come on, I made coffee. Then I thought we could take a walk. I can show you a couple of the places that I took pictures of.” He grabbed Jensen’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen for coffee and then out of the cabin. 

 

They returned two hours later, cold but happy and hungry. “We probably should have eaten first,” Jensen chuckled out. He pulled the fridge open and began to root around for something quick to make them. He found cheese and pepperoni, pulled them out and then grabbed the crackers he had seen earlier. 

 

“Yeah, that would have been a better idea. Now, I’m half dead from starvation and I’m cold.”

 

“You’re always hungry,” Jensen shot back at him. “As for the cold, the walk was your idea, not mine.”

 

“I can think of a few ways to warm up,” Jared said as he slid up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist, taking in the other man’s body heat. He moved in time with Jensen as Jensen shuffled to get a plate and place the cheese, pepperoni and crackers on it

 

“Really, whatever do you mean?” Jensen replied, feigning innocence as he turned in Jared’s arms and popped a piece of cheese in Jared’s mouth. “You might need to build up your strength before you engage in any strenuous activity, if you’re half dead.” He gave Jared a quick kiss and then a wink before he wiggled out of Jared’s embrace. He picked up the plate and carried it over to the couch where he sat with it, flipping through the channels. He was joined a few moments later by Jared. They sat watching TV and sharing the plate of food; just enjoying being together. 

 

“So, I stopped and got us a New Year’s Eve dinner. All we have to do is heat it up whenever we’re ready. And, I got a bottle of champagne.” Jared eyed Jensen as he spoke, watching to see Jensen’s reaction.

 

Jensen smiled and turned to Jared. “Always thinking. So, how about we just watch TV, then we can eat later seeing as how we just ate.”

 

“Yeah, at midnight we can toast to the new year,” Jared replied as he settled against the couch cushions and Jensen. He was content to stay as he was. He stayed that way long after the sun had set, casting the cabin in darkness that was only broken by the light coming from the TV. He shifted next to Jensen so he could look at the man next to him. Jensen turned to look at him, a smile gracing his features; green eyes sparkling and Jared’s breath hitched. He felt heat begin to work its way up his spine. 

 

Jensen turned to regard Jared, a smile on his face and was caught off guard when Jared surged forward to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Jared’s broad shoulders, pulling the larger man down on him. He slid his hands up to Jared’s hair, wrapped his fingers in the soft locks and deepened their kiss. “Jared,” he moaned out as Jared kissed along his jawline and nipped at his neck. He felt desire coursing through his body as Jared nuzzled a spot just below his earlobe. 

 

Jared hovered over the shell of Jensen’s ear. “I wanna make love to you,” he whispered and then sucked Jensen’s earlobe into his mouth. He ground himself against Jensen’s leg, letting Jensen feel his arousal for him. “Please,” he whimpered out.

 

“Yes,” Jensen responded in a needy tone. He wanted this; wanted Jared to make love to him. He wanted to deepen their relationship. He knew it could all end tomorrow, but he didn’t care. Nothing was guaranteed in life; not love, not happiness. His family had proven that. And if it ended tomorrow, a month from now or even a year from now, at least he had taken the chance on loving Jared and letting Jared love him.  

 

Jared pushed himself up from the couch and Jensen. He offered Jensen his hand and helped the smaller man up from the couch. He looked into Jensen’s eyes to see they were lust blown; the green of his eyes were nearly eclipsed by his pupils. He pulled Jensen along behind himself as he made his way to his bedroom. Once they were in the room, he turned and pulled Jensen to him. He ran his hands along Jensen’s back, his fingers skimming along the edge of Jensen’s shirt. He pushed Jensen’s shirt up, helping him take it off and let it drop to the floor. His own shirt followed soon after, landing on top of Jensen’s along with the rest of their clothing. 

 

He took a step back to take in Jensen’s naked body before him in the moonlight streaming in from his bedroom window. The man was stunning. He had suspected this, but had never really been able to catch a full glimp of Jensen in any state of undress. Jensen had always been careful around him, even wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts when they had been hanging out in their apartment. Even last night, he hadn’t really been able to see Jensen; the room had been dark and when they had parted, even just to clean up, Jensen had waited until he had left the room to get up. Now, he could see the defined body in front of him and he wanted to look over the feast before him. He wanted to do more; he wanted to touch and taste, to lick and kiss every inch of Jensen. He wanted to hear Jensen when he broke apart underneath him. 

 

Jared guided Jensen backward to the bed, stopping only when Jensen’s legs collided with the mattress. He gently lowered Jensen to the bed and then climbed on, laying down next to the man. His breath hitched in his chest at the thought that Jensen was naked in his bed. He looked over at Jensen, in awe at the sight of Jensen, naked on the bed, waiting for him. He reached over and began to caress Jensen’s face, fingers ghosting over the pale skin. He rubbed his thumb along Jensen’s already kiss swollen lips. He gave a little gasp when Jensen parted his lips and sucked his thumb in, laving at it with his tongue. His gasp turned into a moan at seeing how adapt Jensen was at sucking that one digit. He wondered what else Jensen would be willing to suck. He pulled his thumb out of Jensen’s mouth, only to replace it with his tongue as he mapped out Jensen’s mouth, savoring everything Jensen was giving him. He dragged his lips down Jensen’s neck, over his shoulder and chest until they met Jensen’s left nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, teething at the pebbled nub. He heard the breathy moan that escaped Jensen’s lips. He pulled off to look up at Jensen. “Tell me, what do you want?”

 

Jensen felt the warmth of Jared’s body against his. He brought his hand up to push back Jared’s hair from his face. As Jared sucked his nipple between his lips he moaned at the pleasure it created. “You, I want you,” he rasped out. 

 

Jared leaned over and took Jensen’s right nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth graze over the hardened nub. He felt Jensen shuddered against him. He trailed his fingers down Jensen’s navel, circling over his hip bone, stroking through Jensen’s pubic hair, only to move away to circle around the other hip bone. He heard Jensen groan and smiled around the nipple still held between his lips. He let go of the nipple, licked at the abused skin and then raised his head to look at Jensen. “How do you want me?” 

 

“Just want you . . .” Jensen groaned out.

 

Jared reached over Jensen’s body to the nightstand, pulled the drawer open and fished around until his fingers curled around the bottle of lube and one of the condoms he had thought to purchase when he had been out. He dropped them on the bed next to Jensen, not bothering to close the drawer. He slicked his fingers with the lube and brought his hand to Jensen’s ass. He circled his fingers around Jensen’s rim. He pushed the tip of his finger in and felt Jensen’s muscle clench and then flutter around him. He heard the soft whimper coming from Jensen as he pushed his finger further in. He tried distracting Jensen from the pain of being stretched open by kissing, licking and biting at the column of his neck. 

 

Jensen felt Jared’s fingers circling his rim, and then Jared’s finger pushing into him. He whimpered at the feeling of being opened; of having Jared’s finger in his body. His whimper was swallowed by Jared as Jared kissed him. He hissed as Jared pulled his finger out, only to push in again with two fingers. He raised his hand and clutched at Jared’s neck, holding him down to him as he deepened the kiss, parting his legs to give Jared better access to his body. He moaned as Jared scissored his fingers, stretching him further. “Ja . . . Jared,” he croaked out.

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s ear. He bit down on Jensen’s neck as he added another finger, making sure to hit that sweet spot in Jensen’s body that he knew would make the other man see stars. Watching Jensen like this flooded his body with desire for the other man. He groaned at the sight of Jensen on the bed next to him, taking his fingers.

 

Jensen tipped his head back and moaned at the pleasure that coursed through his body when Jared’s fingers brushed against his prostate. His cock, which had become flaccid when Jared had first start stretching his hole, was now beginning to thicken. His back arched as Jared hit that spot again and his breath stuttered in his chest. He began to move his hips in time with Jared’s fingers fucking in and out of his channel.

 

Jared pulled his fingers free from Jensen’s body, grabbed the condom, ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it down his aching cock. He added more lube to his fingers and fisted his cock before lining himself up at Jensen’s hole. He entered slowly; not wanting to hurt Jensen as he steadily pushed into Jensen’s body until he bottomed out. He groaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Jensen’s muscles clamping down on him. Jensen was so tight, even after he had taken three of his fingers. His arms bracketed Jensen’s shoulders. He could feel his muscles beginning to shake as he stilled himself, giving Jensen time to adjust to taking his cock. “Tell me when,” he said as he took in the look of pleasure-pain on Jensen’s face. He felt Jensen cant his hips, his leg spreading wider to accommodate his larger frame. 

 

Jensen fisted the sheets as Jared pushed into him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his mouth opened in a silent cry as Jared breached him, splitting him open. Even though he had taken three of Jared’s fingers, it still didn’t feel like his body could take in Jared’s size. He took several steadying breaths as his body adjusted to taking in all of Jared. He brought his hands up to Jared’s arms, curling his fingers around Jared’s shoulders. He squeezed Jared’s shoulders as he opened his eyes to look up at Jared. He nodded his head slightly. “O . . . okay,” he said in a shaky voice. 

 

Jared kissed Jensen softly before he rolled his hips. Slowly he pulled out only to push back in. He heard the gasp that escaped Jensen’s lips as he moved within him. He repeated his efforts, leaning down to swallow the moans that Jensen let out as he hungrily kissed Jensen. He felt Jensen bring his legs up to encircle his waist, pushing him in deeper. He groaned in pleasure as he sunk further into Jensen’s tight channel. “God . . . Jensen . . . so good,” he moaned out as he began to quicken his movements, hips snapping back and forth as he fucked Jensen. He slid his hand down between their bodies, his fingers coming into contact with Jensen’s rock hard cock and began to fist the other man in time to his thrusts.

 

Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head when Jared took hold of his leaking cock, using his precome to slick the way as Jared fisted him. He could hear the grunts coming from Jared as Jared pushed into, pulling breathy moans from his own lips. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his gut as his balls drew up against his body. “Jared,” he called out as his back arched off the bed and he came, spilling over Jared’s hand and his own chest. He moaned and his body twitched as Jared fucked him through the aftershock of his orgasm.

 

Feeling Jensen’s channel clamp down on him as Jensen’s orgasm tore through his body had Jared snapping his hips faster as he chased after his own orgasm. He thrust into Jensen once, twice, three times before his hips stuttered and his body went taut with his own release as he called out Jensen’s name. He nearly collapsed on Jensen when his arms gave out of him. He forced himself up on his hands, locking his elbows so he could look down at the man underneath him. Jensen’s eyes were closed, his mouth was parted and his chest was heaving. His skin had a fine sheen of sweat to it. He looked fucked out and sated. Jared liked the look on him. He nipped at Jensen’s lower lip before gently pulling his softening cock out of Jensen’s twitching hole. He rolled onto his back, swung his legs over the bed and made his way into the bathroom on shaky legs to dispose of the condom and clean up. He appeared a few minutes later with a warm washcloth and a towel, walked over to Jensen and cleaned him off, before tossing everything onto the floor to deal with later. 

 

Jensen smiled at Jared and hummed in contentment at what Jared was doing; cleaning off the come from his body. He was too tired to even move. Jared had fucked him into near unconsciousness. He murmured to Jared, “I love you,” as his body floated in blissfulness. He felt Jared’s lips on his and then Jared’s voice speaking to him, telling him that Jared loved him. 

 

Jared smiled at Jensen as he pulled the bedcovers over his lower half, leaving Jensen’s torso and head exposed. He padded into the kitchen, retrieved two glasses and the bottle of champagne and retreated back to the bedroom. They still had a few minutes until midnight; they could still make a toast to the new year. He sat on the edge of the bed, closed the nightstand drawer and placed the glasses down on top of it. He popped the cork from the champagne, startling Jensen in the process as the man had his eyes closed. 

 

Jensen opened his eyes with a start at the sound of a popping noise, looking around the room. His green eyes landed on Jared and the bottle of champagne in his hands. Jared mouthed ‘sorry’ to him and then turned away from him to pour two glasses of the bubbly liquid. He slid himself into a sitting position as Jared turned back to him, holding one of the glasses out to him. He accepted the offered drink with a quiet ‘thanks’.

 

“Happy New Years,” Jared said as he clinked his glass with Jensen’s. 

 

“And many more together,” Jensen responded before taking a sip from his glass. 

 

Together, they drank their champagne before settling down in each other’s arms to sleep. The next morning, Jensen woke to Jared’s fingers running over his back and down his spine. Slowly Jared’s fingers delved into his ass, easily working him open. He moaned and writhed on the bed under Jared’s ministrations. He found himself on his knees, hands splayed against the headboard as Jared took him from behind. He came screaming Jared’s name. Later in the day, Jared found himself sitting on the edge of the bed with Jensen on his knees between his open legs, Jensen’s sinful lips were wrapped around his cock, sucking him down. He reached out to run his thumb along the seam of Jensen’s mouth that was around his cock. When Jensen looked up at him, wide green eyes locking on his, he came shouting Jensen’s name. They were definitely making up for lost time.

 

With a longing last look to the cabin, Jared walked over to Jensen’s car. “Hey, I’ll see you at home?” he questioned as he leaned into Jensen, not willing to let Jensen go, even if it was only for the drive home to their apartment.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen replied with a shy smile. He closed his eyes as he felt Jared’s lips on his, giving in to Jared’s need for physical contact. He knew what Jared was feeling. He was feeling it himself; fear, love, hope and excitement. They were together, but now they had to return to their lives, college, jobs, friends and family. It was the fear of the unknown that was making it hard for either of them to pull away from the other. How were their friends going to react to the news? Sure, Chad and Chris had seemed supportive, but they didn’t know everything; no one did and they weren’t about to tell everyone that they had cemented their relationship in an intimate way. Eventually, Chris and Chad would figure it out; everyone would. While Jensen didn’t have a family to tell his happy news to, Jared did. His mother had figured things out on her own, but the rest of Jared’s family hadn’t been looped in on the newly minted relationship. But, this was still new to them and neither wanted to share what they had with each other to the world. At least not yet. 

 

“I guess we should get going,” Jared muttered sullenly.

 

“If we want to get home at some point, yeah,” Jensen replied with a soft laugh. He placed his hands on Jared’s hips and pulled him closer to his body. “I’d love for us to stay here, where no one and nothing can intrude on us, but we have to get back to our lives. Everything will be okay. We’ve got each other.” He leaned in and kissed Jared’s neck before he reached up and pulled Jared down into a wet and needy kiss. 

 

“Yeah, like I said, not getting rid of me and there’s no way I’m replacing you,” Jared huffed out as he pulled away from Jensen and walked over to his SUV. He watched as Jensen got into his car before he slid in behind the steering wheel. He heard the Impala’s engine roar to life, drowning out the sound of his engine. Jensen waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway and started the drive for home. Jared smiled as he pulled out, he glanced at the cabin in his rearview mirror and then put his foot to the gas pedal, propelling the SUV in the same direction as the Impala. 

 

Life as they knew it had very little change for Jared and Jensen. Their friends and family were overjoyed to make the discovery that they had finally moved forward in a relationship with each other. Chris and Chad had hugged them, clapping their backs. “It’s about time, we all knew how you felt . . .” Chad had started to say, only to be cut off by Chris. 

 

“Leave them alone. I’m happy for you both.” Chris hugged Jensen and murmured to him, “You deserve to be happy.“ Chris had let go of Jensen and then had then pulled Jared aside. “You hurt Jensen, and I’ll kill you,” he said and then winked at Jared. Jared swallowed several times before he finally responded to the man. “Never gonna hurt him.” That conversation had been interrupted by Jensen as he slid his hand into Jared’s. “Chris, stop threatening Jared,” Jensen said in a fond voice as he held onto the man he loved and looked at his best friend.

 

They had graduated, but had decided to stay in their shared tiny college apartment. Jensen had moved into Jared’s bedroom and they had turned Jensen’s bedroom into a shared office. Jared had been hired by a prestigious architecture firm right after graduation. Jared had started out as an entry-level architect and had recently been promoted to a project leader with the firm. Jensen’s gift baskets were still in high demand at  _ Coffee Roma _ , which had helped out when he had taken an internship that hadn’t paid much. But the sacrifice had been worth it when after nine months, the company had offered Jensen a job as a business analyst.  

 

Jared’s family had become Jensen’s. They had accepted him with open arms, offered him a place in their hearts and family. He still missed his own family. He had even tried to reach out to them again; not with cards or gifts, but with another phone call. He had hoped that offering them an olive branch would bring them around after all this time; being the one to try to create at least some type of relationship with them would make them realize that they were still a family. He had been wrong. His siblings had told him that they would only have a relationship with him if he didn’t flaunt his lifestyle around them. He would be welcomed in their homes, but whatever man he was with, would never be. He had been hurt, but not surprised by their reactions. He had been shocked by his parent’s reactions, having hoped that over time they would have realized that they missed him and still loved him. He had been so wrong. They had told him that unless he changed his ways, he would never be acknowledged as family. He was no longer their child; they only had one son, not him and he was dead to them. He had mourned that loss, but eventually put it behind him. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let it affect him any longer. He had a good life and he was happy. He had someone to love and he was loved.

 

A month after the confrontations with his family, he had come home to Jared. They had settled into a two-bedroom home; one they owned together. It wasn’t anything grand, but it was what they had fallen in love with. It was enough for them with its large fenced in backyard that they could let their dogs run and play in. To his amazement, Jared had managed to talk him into getting two rescue animals; Jax and Jinx who completed their family.  

 

He was met at the door by the two bounding dogs who nearly trampled over each other to greet him. “Hey boys, where’s your Daddy?” He asked, knowing full well that they were only looking for his attention since he had just arrived home. He crouched down to pet them and give them the attention they were craving. He was nearly knocked down by the large mixed breed dogs as he tried to stand up. “Okay, boys, calm down. Let’s go find Daddy.” He chuckled as the two dogs turned and disappeared into the living room. He heard soft woofs and followed the sounds to find Jax and Jinx sitting at Jared’s feet. “Hey,” Jensen said and then smiled at seeing the man he loved.

 

“Hey, yourself,” Jared replied as he stood in the middle of the living room with their dogs at his feet. Slowly, he got down onto one knee as Jensen looked on with a confused look on his face. He smiled up at Jensen. 

 

“Jared?” Jensen managed to say before Jared held up a hand, stopping him from further speaking.

 

“It’s been four years since we graduated. Five years together. Five years since we decided to take a chance on each other; created a life together. I have loved you for so long, loved you before I even knew that it was love. You’re my best friend and the love of my life.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and held it out to Jensen. “Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?”

 

Jensen took a step forward, his eyes transfixed on the small box in Jared’s hand before his eyes ticked up to meet Jared’s eyes. He dropped down onto his knees in front of Jared, not daring to take his eyes off of him. He reached out and lovingly ran a hand over Jared’s cheek, only to feel Jared kiss the palm of his hand. A smile spread across his face. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you!” he said and then surged forward to wrap his arms around Jared’s neck. His lips met Jared’s in a passionate kiss and he moaned deep in his throat. He parted his lips to let Jared’s tongue tangle with his own; enjoying the taste of Jared. When they broke their kiss, they were both panting for air. 

 

“Give me your hand,” Jared breathed out. Jared watched as Jensen raised his shaking left hand and offered it to him. He pulled out the silver ring and slipped it onto Jensen’s ring finger and then kissed Jensen’s fingers. “I love you. Thank you for making me so happy, for loving me. Thank you for saying yes.”

 

Jensen’s eyes went wide. “I need to get you a ring. You don’t have a ring.”

 

“Already got it covered,” Jared said as he slid his hand back into his pocket to produce a matching ring to Jensen’s. He handed it to Jensen so Jensen could place it on his finger. He cupped Jensen’s face and kissed him again. They pulled apart when Jax got up and nosed at them, pushing at them for attention. Jared placed a hand on the dog’s head and scratched between his ears. “Your Dad said yes. We’re getting married.”

 

Jared marveled at how their lives had turned out. How thankful he was that he had sent that text to Jensen, inviting Jensen to spend Christmas with him. He had been right back then when he had just known that things would work themselves out between them; they really were meant to be together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ends Jared and Jensen's journey.


End file.
